Sweet 'N' Sour
by Winter Summers
Summary: A bit of Valduggery.. actully a lot :) Songfics..Fanfics yadda yadda, PLS READ AND REVEIW! :) I will love you 5eva... Some are depressing some are happy! Some are songfics and some are in 2 parts :) Check it out! :)
1. I won't give up, Part 1

**DISCLAIMERS- I do not own any of the Skuldggery Pleasant characters, all rights belong to Derek Landy :) (A genius!) And I do not own the song, I won;t give up, all rights belong to Jason Mraz (Seriously a great song!)**

**Hai, So I'm Winter Summers and this is my FIRST EVER FANFICTION! Isn't this exiting? Well it is for me at least :) So read it and tell my what you think, I was planning on doing a part 2 scince this one is kinda long, but tell me if you want another part or not... reveiw if you wan't more.. If you don't want me to keep writing.. I have a corner to cry in.. HAPPY READINGS**

**(Psssst, and don't forget to reveiw!) **

Valkyrie had her headphones in and was singing to Jason Mraz's I won't give up, very loudly. People told her that she had a great voice but she just shooed them away. She didn't hear the nearby window behind her open and she didn't hear skulduggery climb through it.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

She didn't hear the velvety voice that joined her in singing the chorus

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

Skulduggery never knew Valkyrie could sing, she had never told him. He was surprised when he realized that Valkyrie was singing

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

It was her turn to be surprised when she felt a long pair of bony arms wrap around her waist and start dancing with her, The bony arms turned her body so that she was looking at him and pulled out her headphones, Valkyrie calmed down when she realized that it was only skulduggery and he was singing along with her. They danced romantically as they swayed to the tempo of the music

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

Twisting and turning, skulduggery was a great dancer and Valkyrie wasn't too bad. She let him lead her into a dance that made her look right into skulduggery's eye sockets, Valkyrie felt a bit uncomfortable looking into the big black holes in skulduggery's skull. He felt the tension, breaking away from her for one swift moment and tapped the symbols on his collarbones. The waxy façade rippled over his skull, making her now look into a pair of green emerald eyes. He smiled as he made her turn and then pulled her close into a hug/dance he put his arms around her waist again and she put hers around his neck bringing their faces together. He dug his face into her neck and sang into her ear.

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

She closed her eyes as he sang into her ear and took over the last chorus, not noticing that he stopped singing

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

She looked up into his eyes,

"Um…. Hi?" She said, breaking the silence that finished the song. They were still in the awkward hug/dance position

"Why, hello there! You have a beautiful singing voice almost as good as me but not quite" he replied bringing her closer to his face

"… Isn't this a bit awkward for you"

" Not in the slightest"

"Oh"

"Why do you ask, does my presence being this close... Make you…." He trailed off and looked at her cocking his head, grinning, he had an idea

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She turned beet red in the face

"Are… Are you blushing?" He asked still grinning

"N...No!"

"I do believe that the Valkyrie Cain loves me" He retorted, the joking evident in his voice

She stared at him, mouth agape and her eyes the size of dinner plates. How did he figure this out so fast, she thought, after all these months of being careful and he goes and figures it out! God, she hated him sometimes.

Valkyrie broke away from his grip that was loosening, after realizing that he had guessed right, even though he was joking. He stood their stunned and turned to look at her run up the stairs and slam the door to her bedroom.

**Sorry for any mistakes :) and please review if u liked it and want to read what happens next! **


	2. All I want for Christmas, Part 1

**Merry Christmas guys and here's a story that had to be split into 2 part because it's so long (Sorry about that) I hope you like it and review please! (Did you like my first story? I still need to plan part 2! ;) ) Happy readings.. Hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S Please don't hate me if you think it's bad… I did this in a day, literally I woke up this morning wrote it and finished it! It took hours! Anyway happy readings!**

**...**

Valkyrie was holding a Christmas Eve Ball at her new mansion. She had invited everyone at the sanctuary and most her friends. She was having a Christmas party for all of her mortal friends and family tomorrow so that she could reuse all of her Christmas decorations. But tonight was a night of drinking, partying, eating and a special surprise at the end… It was going to be great! The doorbell rang at about 5:30, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tanith, Erskine and China had arrived early so that they could help with the decorations and food.

"Hey guys, Come on in!" Valkyrie said as she opened the door wider so they could come in with their things

"Hey val" Tanith replied and the rest of the group replied with a series of hello and nice house and they got started on preparing the food and setting up.

**xXx**

Half an hour later

They had turned Valkyries living room to a dance floor with a Christmas tree in the corner a stage at the front, the dance floor was decorated with glitter and party streamers on the floor and her backyard into where the food was held with party lights hanging gracefully off her tree's with tables and chairs in areas so that the guests could sit in groups and eat together. All three of the girls disappeared into Valkyries bedroom and locked the door. The boys stood their confused as it happened so fast, but after a few minutes they got over it and went inside to do some last minute touch ups.

...

"So" Said China "Did you bring your costumes"

"Yep, in my bag" Replied Tanith gesturing in her bag

"In my closet" Valkyrie whispered "Did everyone learn the lyrics?"

"Yup" China and Tanith chorused together popping the P

"Awesome, they will never know what hit em!" Valkrie said in a cheery sing-song voice

"I wonder what the boys are doing now? We did ditch them with no warning" China wondered aloud

"I… Have no idea" Valkyrie said

"Soooooo," Tanith said "Think its time to get ready?"

"Yep" China said

"Definitely" Valkyrie replied as she ran to her closed and started rummaging through it, "I really want to impress skulduggery tonight, do you think he will get the hint this time?"

They didn't reply and just laughed

...

"Where did the girls go?" Asked Skulduggery moving towards the stage to fix something

"What are they doing?" Asked Ghastly who was finishing the tree decorating

"They went upstairs" Erskine said looking up the stairs and pointing

"Oh well, what do you think we should do?" Asked Ghastly who had just put the star on top of the tree

"Well we do have time to get dressed" Replied skulduggery who had just finished tweaking the stage

"Great Idea, I'll take the downstairs bathroom, Ghastly can take the downstairs guest bedroom and Skulduggery can take the on suite to the guest bedroom" Said Erskine

"Fine with me" Said Ghastly

"meh" Said skulduggery as he moved to get his car to get his suit and hat.. And the others did the same

**xXx**

"What time does the party start again?" Asked Tanith rather loudly as she was pulling on her dress

" About 7:30ish? Right Val?" China said shouting to val from the on suite who just had to do her makeup

"Yup" Val said popping the P, she had just finished getting dressed and she moved to the bathroom to do her makeup and Tanith did the same.

30 Minutes later

Tanith, Valkyrie and China were done getting ready and descended the stair case to greet the boys who were waiting for them. China went first, she was wearing a 3quarter length strapless white dress with black decorations that lined the top of the dress and fanned out on the side. Her shoes were a plain white platform heels and her hair was elegantly braided down one side of her face. She reached the bottom of the stairs and waited for Tanith to join her.

"Wow" Erskine muttered to no one in particular

Tanith descended the stair case wearing a knee length ball gown, with the top part of the dress is black and is decorated with diamante's and the bottom part is white. Her shoes are a strappy knee length heel with lace running up her leg and her hair was curled and the top part was pinned up and the bottom left down and Ghastly went to greet her telling her how amazing she looked.

"Tanith you look beautiful" Ghastly whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek

"You clean up nice too" Tanith replied whispering in his ear and went to stand with china at the side of the staircase.

All eyes were on Valkyrie as she gracefully walked down the stair case. She was wearing a red topped and black bottomed full length dress, with the red material stopping knee high and the black netting fanned out to the floor from under the red material. Her shoes were a plain black high heel with a bow on the side and her hair was done in a messy bridal style updo with curls framing the sides of her face. She stepped of the stair case and stood in between china and Tanith.

"So" Valkyrie said "What do you think?" All 3 girls twirled giving the boys a better look at their dresses and hair.

"Whoa" Said Erskine while looking at China

"Beautiful, I'm speechless at how gorgeous you all look" Ghastly said winking at Tanith

Skulduggery stood their looking at Valkyrie, he activated his façade and smiled,

"No Ghastly, they have rendered ME speechless" Still looking at Valkyrie

Erskine was the first to break the silence, "Well how do WE look?"

All the girls started telling them how dapper they all looked and that they really liked their suits but were cut off when the doorbell rang the guests were here!

China put some Christmas music on and Valkyrie went to answer the door…

xXx

The party was almost over everyone had a great time but China told everyone to gather on the dance floor in 20 minutes because they had one last surprise for everyone, but in the meantime Valkyrie, China and Tanith shooed everyone out side with some music and glasses of wine. Even Erskine, Ghastly and Skulduggery were no allowed back inside. Once everyone was outside the tree girls giggled and ran upstairs to change into their costumes and fix their hair and makeup

**...**

**Hoped you liked and if you did reveiw!**

**Valkyrie's outfit:**

**Dress: ** . /imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com% &h=0&w=0&sz=1&tbnid=AK61-IfSMLsDPM&tbnh=275&tbnw=183&zoom=1&docid=xo1-eFEJa59nM&ei=dnO2UqviLs-DkgWur4HACw&ved=0CA4QsCUoBg

**Shoes: ** .

**Hair: ** .

**China's Outfit:**

**Dress:** albu_206125886_00-1.

**Shoes:** .

**Hair:** . /imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Flindsaydgreen%2Fformal-hair-down%2F&h=0&w=0&sz=1&tbnid=zh3qiykJELEcLM&tbnh=180&tbnw=188&zoom=1&docid=DyPToTrGPz_YeM&ei=b3K2Uu30MomJlQWzy4HADg&ved=0CAQQsCUoAQ

**Tanith's Outfit:**

**Dress: ** i01. wsphoto/v0/535322783_

**Shoes: ** i00. wsphoto/v0/892135176_

**Hair: **

**Who's outfit do you like the most? (Don't forget to read part 2!) Sorry its so long**

**Love Winter Summers**


	3. All I want for Christmas, Part 2

**Here is the second part to, All I want for Christmas :) Hope you are liking it so far and I hope you review! I will get on to writing part 2 of I won't give up :) MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**...**

They walked down the stairs once again while everyone was still outside and the raced up to the stage and grabbed a microphone each, they were wearing knee high black boots, short red skirts lined at the bottom with white fluff, midriff strapless tops which was also lined with white fluff at the top and accessorized with Santa hats and black gloves. Valkrie started in the middle of the stage with her back to the dance floor, Tanith and China started off the stage out of sight but on different sides of Valkyrie and waited for the audience to come inside.

**xXx**

20 Minutes had passes and everyone was given the ok from skulduggery who had deactivated his façade opened the doors and everyone piled inside, When everyone had settled down music started playing and Valkyrie slowly turned to face the audience and started to sing

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

She pointed at skulduggery when she sang the last line and China and Tanith joined Valkyrie on stage and started to sing with her as backup singers.. Skulduggery caught her gaze and when he saw what she was wearing his jaw literally dropped to the floor, Ghastly and Erskine laughed at him while he picked up his jaw and frantically attached it back to his skull, he didn't keep his eyes off Valkyrie and the others followed his gaze and looked at the girls and their mouths fell open and their eyes widened,

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

China Pointed as Erskine, Tanith pointed at Ghastly and Valkyrie pointed at Skulduggery.. Hoping that they would get the message

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

Skulduggery, Erskine and Ghastly were starting to see a pattern.. Every time they sung, 'All I want for Christmas is you' They pointed to them.. They were starting to get the message, Skulduggery activated his façade when he understood

_Oh, all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

The girls were pleased with the guys reactions when they saw them and Valkyrie smiled when she saw that Skulduggery's jaw fell off and she was fighting back the urge to laugh

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is_

_You, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

When the song ended Valkyrie couldn't spot Skulduggery and she became confused, but smiled when she realized people were cheering and clapping.

"Thanks everyone for coming and stick around for a little while longer!" China announced to the crowd and other music was turned back on, people started dancing, drinking and talking. The three girls shuffled offstage to get dressed back into their gowns and then they went to find the boys. They found the boys still stunned at the back of the dance floor. China ran over to Erskine and started to talk to him with a sexy smile on her face, Tanith ran over to Ghastly and hugged him and Valkyrie walked over to skulduggery, with his newly activated façade he smiled ,

"Merry Christmas Valkyrie" He said, while digging out a small present out of his jacket pocket and giving it to Valkyrie

"Oh Skul, you didn't have to….."

She trailed off when she opened the box lid to find a necklace with a V pendant, she then noticed something out of the ordinary and her jaw dropped

"I take it you like it then?" Skulduggery said laughing at her reaction

"Skul, are these real diamonds?" Valkyrie breathed

"Yes, just a small token of my appreciation for saving me all the time and you know.."

"Here, help me put it on" Valkyrie said as she gave him the necklace and turned around and waited for him to help, she felt his hands clasp the necklace on, and she turned around and looked into his green eyes…

"I want to give you your present" Valkyrie said "Close your eyes, and no peeking!"

He did as he was told and waited, she inched her face towards his and gave him a kiss, his hands found their way to the small of her back deepening the kiss and she put her arms around his neck..

When they broke apart they heard cheering and realized everyone was looking at them, Tanith gave them a knowing look, Ghastly gave them a thumbs up, China and Erskine were still kissing on the back wall.

"Finally" Tanith whispered to Val

"I know right!" Val whispered back "You and Ghastly, yeah?"

"Oooooo yeah!"

Tanith looked at Ghastly and kissed him passionately.. And Ghastly kissed her back

"Merry Christmas skul" Valkyrie said as she turned back to him

"Merry Christmas Val" Skulduggery said , "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For this" And he kissed her again more passionately, Valkyrie pushed him away when she heard a slow song to come on..

"Care to dance?" Val asked

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else" And they started to dance the night away, people started to leave until it was just them left dancing, and they ended the night with a kiss…

**The end! AWHHHH! How cute? Did you like it? Do you think it needs another part? Review if you want another part! But I still have to finish my first story… If you guys want me to! Anyway.. Review if you want another part yadda yadda! MERRY CHRISTMAS! And I'll see ya's next year (Unless I get bored and decide to write! :) ) Sorry if there is any mistakes and Sorry its so long!**

**Song: ** watch?v=Bn67I6L6sfY

**Love, Winter Summers!**


	4. I won't give up, Part 2

**Hai, **

**I'm buzzing because I just got my first review! ;) I'm so happy i did a dance :) Anyway this is the LAST PART TO I WON'T GIVE UP! :) Please review if you like it and if you have any ideas of what I should do next.. I'm thinking of doing a 3rd part to All I want for Christmas, but I don't really have any ideas :/ help? :) I just wrote this because I was bored :) Anyway, I'm hoping that over Christmas I will get more ideas and write some more, but a****nyways happy readings my little sunshines (Should I call you that :P) **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own the song, Bound to you and all the rights go to Christina Aguilera**

**...**

Skulduggery stood staring at the stairs, trying to piece together what had just happened. He was just trying to get a reaction out of her? Could this mean that she likes me? His imaginary heart fluttered and pounded harder at that last thought. So he took a chance, grabbed his keys and ran to the Bentley.

xXx

Valkyrie ran up the stairs, fighting back the tears that pricked her eyes. Did he think this was a game? How could he know after all these months? Was he serious? Was he joking? Ugh, all this emotions and thoughts gave Valkyrie a headache. She slammed the door to her room and finally let a whimper escape her lips and allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks. Her body hurt all over, like all of the beatings she took from being in fights and being tortured were all hurting at once and she fell to her knee's in pain, and cried herself to sleep.

xXx

Skulduggery arrived at his house and grabbed his guitar that he had once learned to play. He sat down on his couch and practiced the song he was going to sing to Valkyrie. He thought he sounded pretty good and once he had finished practicing he ran back to the Bentley and drove back to Valkyrie's house.

xXx

Valkyrie awoke to a pain in her head and a knock on her door. The pain was gone and the knocking got louder

"Valkyrie?" Asked Skulduggery "Are you in there?"

"GO AWAY!" Shouted Valkyrie, her tears rolling down her face

"I thought you might say that" Skulduggery grabbed his guitar and started playing and singing

_Sweet love, sweet love_

_Trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, free us_

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

_I found a girl I can trust_

_And girl, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you_

Was that Skulduggery playing? It was his voice, but she never knew that he could play the guitar…. She thought about how the lyrics were talking about being bound to someone. Did he mean her? Did he love her back?

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own_

_Walls I built up became my home_

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

_Sweet love, so pure_

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_

_And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart_

_I found a girl I can trust_

_And girl, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to_

She got up off the floor and unlocked the door, slowly opening it to reveal a skulduggery with a guitar in his hands singing with his facade on. He proceeded to sing and walked into her room and sat on her bed. He saw her tear stained face and felt bad for what he did...

_Suddenly the moment's here_

_I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

_Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?_

_Fall_

_I can trust and girl, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_And finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am, ooh I am_

_I'm bound to you_

He finished singing and looked at Valkyrie who started clapping and telling him how good his voice is.

"Valkyrie" Skulduggery said looking up at her with his emerald eyes, "I love you"

Valkyrie gasped as she cut herself off, hearing those words come out of his mouth.. . She started to cry again but happy tears and she ran to skulduggery's awaiting arms and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too" Valkyrie whispered "So much"

"Valkyrie, Look at me and close your eyes"

She did what she was told looked up at him and closed her eyes, her breathing becoming quick and her heart pounding in her chest. He leant down and kissed her gently, His arms wrapped around her hips and her arms wrapped around his neck and she wrapped her legs around skulduggery, who didn't flinch at her weight. Skulduggery broke off the kiss and Valkyrie gave him a questioning look,

"I know I'm just the remains of a dead man, and I have a past but.. Valkyrie Cain…. Will you go out with me?" Skulduggery asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Finally! Of course! I would want nothing more" She replied

"And you'll be happy with" he hesitated for a moment "Me?"

"Of course I will skull, You'll all I could ever want"

"In that case" He kissed her more passionately and stayed over for the night…

**...**

**Hope you liked it and don't forget to ****Review... :) MERRY CHRISTMAS AGAIN MY LITTLE SUNSHINES **

**Song: watch?v=VXAR1kHNQac **

**Love, Winter Summmers :) **


	5. Save me, Part 1

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, THE DAY IS HERE! 3**

**Surprise**** my little sunshine's, just a short and sweet chapter to say merry Christmas! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**...****...**

It was Christmas day and Skulduggery had called her out on a case he was working on. She was pissed off, no, she was beyond being pissed off. It should be her at home with her family, not her reflection, It should be her opening her presents , not her reflection and she shouldn't be in the Bentley with skulduggery on Christmas day. Skulduggery, noticing the tension in the air, decided to break the ice,

"Merry Christmas, val…." He said awkwardly

"Merry Christmas" Her icy tone sent chills down his spine

"So….Uh….Thanks for helping me on this case"

"Don't mention it" She send him a death glare and returned to looking out the window, Trying to indicate that the conversation was over but she knew she couldn't stay angry at him for long,she loved him too much she stared out the window thinking about how stupid she was for falling in love with someone who would never love her back. She was mentally scolding herself, Until she felt a small, velvet box being placed on her lap.

"I.. Uh, got you this" Skulduggery said while parking the Bentley

"Can I open it?"

"Sure, go ahead"

Valkyrie opened the card first and inside was a picture that Tanith had taken of skulduggery and Valkyrie on the top of the Bentley, looking up towards the stars. The only problem with the picture was skulduggery had his façade on.. So it didn't look like him, but she still loved the photo and she continued to read what was written in the card,

_Dearest Valkyrie_

_It seems like yesterday that I saved you that day, And now it seems like you are saving me all the time_

_I know that this life calls you away from your family, and you don't have time to do normal mortal things.._

_But just remember I'm always here, even when your not_

_Until the end,_

_Skulduggery Pleasant_

Valkyrie was tearing up at the beautiful card, and opened up the velvet box, she gasped at the beautiful ring that was inside, It was a silver ring with an infinity symbol and lots of tiny diamonds outlining the infinity symbol. She picked up the ring and noticed the engraving on the inside. She looked closely at the engraving and read 'Until the end' aloud then she really started to cry and hugged skulduggery close to her and said,

"I love it, so much"

"Good, because..." He pulled away and took out his gun and showed her that he had the infinity symbol and 'Until the end' engraved on the grip of his gun.

"Oh skul" Her heart almost busted out of her chest, she loved him and she knew that for sure now… But she was afraid that he would reject her, then she saw a shadow move out the corner of her eye

"Skul, someone's here and I have a feeling whoever it is is who you have been looking for" Valkyrie whispered

"Great" He said as he got out of the car, and Valkyrie did the same, Putting her new ring on her finger..

**...**

**Mwaahahahahaha Cliff hanger :3 **

**I'll update the story soon :) Did you like it? Review if you did :P MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry its so short! **

**Love, **

**Winter Summers xXx **


	6. Authors note :3

**Hello my little Sunshine's :3, **

**First of all, Hope your Christmas was good and you got many lovely things! And I hope your Holidays are filled with happiness**

**Secondly, I have a problem... Who should be the villain in my new chapter... it can be a made up or derek landy character... And I need ideas! I'm stuck! help**

**Much love, Winter Summers **


	7. Save me, Part 2

**Hello my little Sunshines!, **

**Sorry its been so LONG! Hope you all had such a great new year :)Enjoy!**

**xXx**

Valkyrie jumped out of the car with her new ring on her finger and saw the strange shadow run inside the nearby building. She grabbed skulduggery's arm and ran towards the same building

…

After a while of chasing the strange shadow they ended up on the building roof and Valkyrie noticed how high it was from the ground, she looked down and also realized they were above the sea. She hadn't really taken notice of the type of building they ran into. Skulduggery tapped her and her attention turned to the 'shadow' that was turned from them but the shadow was no longer a shadow, he was in plain sunlight. He turned,

"Well hello there, lil darlin" Sanguine drawled

Before skulduggery could react Sanguine ran and pushed Valkyrie off the building and into the sea. Skulduggery lunged for her but was too late, and was forced to watch as his partner, his whole world, his reason for living plummet and disappear, the ocean taking her. He turned to Sanguine who had a smug look on his face.

"Well, well, well.." Sanguine said and turned from Skulduggery, looking off to where Valkyrie fell, "It looks as if your left without a partner"

"Sanguine, you're an idiot" Skulduggery roared

"Am I?"

"You didn't realize, pushing Valkyrie off the roof left you with no defenses and with me…"

Sanguine turned too late as skulduggery punched his face, breaking his nose. Then kicked him in his chest making him fall over almost over the edge… He was unconscious

"Never turn your back on a outraged skeleton!" He whispered and turned to find Valkyrie… if she was still alive .

xXx

'Falling, Falling, Falling' That was all that my brain was registering, My life flashed before my eyes, all the happy moments, the moments when I was normal, the moments when I was scared, the moments with skulduggery.. God I was going to miss that skeleton.. His ego, his car, his suits, just.. Him… Then Valkyrie hit the water and fell unconscious. Valkyrie gracefully sank to the bottom of the ocean as the air in her lungs slipped from her lips…

**xXx**

**Soooooo... I'm so sorry its short! :( Review if you want another chapter... or if you want me to just stop... :P Anyway sorry again for being so short! I'll get working on the next chapter ASAP**

**3 Winter Summers :) 3**


	8. Save me, Part 3

**Hey my little sunshines, **

**RAWR! Did I scare you :P Bahaha :) Anyway here is PART 3! :) Hope you enjoy it **

**...**

Skulduggery jumped…

He jumped from the same rooftop that Valkyrie was pushed from, he had one thought on his mind, 'Save her'. He jumped with no second thought. But he didn't care that he could be ripped apart bone by bone by the air or the water. He had to save Valkyrie, if there was no Valkyrie in the world, then he didn't want to live in the world. He wasn't about to let the 2nd person he cared about slip through his fingers… he wasn't't going to let her die. He loved her and that was painfully clear to him now. Find her...Save her...Love her

xXx

Valkyrie was still at the bottom of the sea, her lungs were begging for air, her body ached and her mind went numb. With only one thought...Him.

xXx

When Skulduggery hit the water, he immediately swam to the bottom of the ocean to find her… He couldn't find her and he prayed that she was still alive and then he saw… it was only a small glimmer in the water.. He swam closer and his "heart" dropped.. The ring that she had gotten her was floating around in the water freely. He hastily grabbed it and made sure he would not loose it. He started to get frantic and because he did not need to air, he could stay underwater for as long as he liked. Skulduggery was close to loosing it. He needed her.. He lived to see her smile.

xXx

Drowning, Drowning, Drowning

She should have been long dead by now, but something was keeping her alive.. She had started to come back to consciousness… her vision was hazy and her lungs were still screaming at her. Valkyrie couldn't move, paralysed by either fear or shock, she willed herself to move but her body refused to do anything… 'This is it' She thought 'I am going to die' , she had no idea where she was. Valkyrie was confused.

xXx

Skulduggery felt angry, no, he was beyond anger he was angry at himself for loosing her. Then he saw something.. It was just something small, and it could have been from anything.. But he swore he saw 2 bubbles rise to the surface from just below him. He swam down and he almost 'cried' from joy.. He saw Valkyrie elegantly floating, her black hair spayed around her, he picked her up and swam back up to the surface.

xXx

Her vision was still hazy, but then she realized she was underwater… then all of the previous events rushed back into her mind… she was heartbroken, where is Skulduggery she thought, and then out of nowhere she saw Skulduggery swimming towards her and that's when she passed out again…..

xXx

Skulduggery had picked her up and brought her out of the water, she was now in the Bentley barely breathing and Skulduggery knew what had to be done, but he couldn't do it.. He couldn't do it when she was passed out and with out her permission. He knew he had to do it or she would die… so he put up his facade and got ready to give Valkyrie… CPR...

**...**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it.. these chapter are getting smaller and smaller arn't they? Anyway i'm sorry its so short.. yadda yadda yadda! Part 4 will be up asap... I mean as soon as I write it :P **

**Love Winter Summers 3**


	9. Authors note

**Hello my lovely sunshines, **

**No this is not a new chapter :( But alas a new chapter will be up shortly, when I finish editing it.. Sorry I have not updated sooner.. But I was on holidays :) **

**so stay tuned for a new chapter! (And I'm thinking about starting a new fanfic on Avatar: The last airbender, So stay tuned for that too :3 ) **

**Goodbye, and have a lovely day **

**(Update soon :3 ) **


	10. Save me, Part 4

**Hello my little Sunshines :3**

**So i'm finally updating the Save me story and I hope you like it! Please review and I hope you enjoy the story! :3**

**... **

When Valkyrie awoke she felt waxy lips being pressed to hers. A million thoughts were going through her head.. 'Where am I' 'Who is this guy?' 'Where is Skulduggery?'.. But she cut off her thoughts and in one swift action she pushed off the strange figure and kicked him in his core. She got up and stepped out of the Bentley, she was about to question the man but she figured that she would have a little fun first and promptly knocked the strange guy out.

**(A/N I don't know if Skulduggery can really be knocked out but for the purpose of this story he can)**

XxX

Just when skulduggery had descended his lips unto hers, he felt fireworks go off and it was like the whole world had stopped.. Then she woke up and that's all he remembered before he slipped into unconsciousness..

XxX

Valkyrie hadn't really planned to knock him out.. It sorta just happened and now she was at a loss of what to do with him. She couldn't just leave him here for people to find him so she picked him up and flung him over her shoulder and rather forcefully dumped him in the backseat of the Bentley. She got into the front seat and drove off to skulduggery's house..

"Maybe he'll be at home" Valkyrie said aloud to herself..

Halfway to his house she heard the strange man begin to wake up and she panicked, she didn't want him to wake up until she got somewhere safe. So she pulled over and thanked her lucky stars that no one was around.. Valkyrie got out of the car and knocked him out again, got back in and drove off again to Skulduggery's house. The rest of the trip was a blur to Valkyrie as she let her thoughts wonder to Skulduggery. She thought about his style, his ego, his everything..

*Half an hour later*

They had arrived at his house and to Valkyries dismay he wasn't there so she found the spare key, flung the body over her shoulder and let herself in..

"Hello lil darlin" She heard a voice drawl "Did you miss me?"

Then to her horror she saw sanguine step out from the shadows and flash her a smile.

**...**

**CLIFFHANGER! :) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I hope you like it so far :) I'll update soon 3**

**Love from, Winter Summers 3 3 **


End file.
